


Sugar Lily

by shardsoflilium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All alphas have penises, All omegas have vaginas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spartacus (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betas have either or depending on the amount of testosterone or estrogen they have, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Female alphas have both penises and vaginas, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry again Suga lol, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Singing, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: Spartacus AU! That literally nobody asked for where Daichi and Suga are separated into their own respective hells under the Roman Empire.





	1. Invasion

The small town of Crowe, in the land of Vallay, was a peaceful territory. It had been centuries since the last war had broken out, and it was a known safe haven for refugees of all lands. Over the years, due to having so many war-torn travelers venture into the safe land, the people had grown accustomed to housing in the less fortunate.

The Sugawara family created a great orphanage for young children who’d lost their parents due to political conflicts and invading oppressors. Sugawara Koushi’s parents passed on a decade ago, and he mourned their deaths greatly, but he was still able to bear the weight of responsibilities thrust upon him. Now in present day, Sugawara Koushi, the eldest omegan son of his family, was the new found owner of this orphanage.

When he was accustomed to running the establishment, his brothers then left to be a part of the town guard, putting them on the outskirts of the town together while they trained. Suga stayed as birthright, wishing his alpha siblings the best in their training, and excitedly waited to see them return home in a few years’ time.

He, along with his close friends Akaashi and Kenma, lead the orphanage daily and lived under the same roof as the parentless cubs every night. Also, due to financial benefits and (luckily) love, Suga was to be wedded early into the Sawamura family to his childhood best friend and alpha, Daichi.

 

The night was still young, the sky just now turning a deep blue. The window before Suga was open and showed the beautiful image of their town and a distant ocean from afar. His hair was riddled through with small beads and charms, and he listened to them clink as they tossed along an easy breeze. His hair had grown significantly in the passing years leaving his long silver locks to tickle the tops of his shoulders.

Bright orange feathers were entwined between the beads in his hair. They came from their land’s unique birds; this one from an orange crow. He wore thick bangles, wooden and leather alike, on his wrists and ankles. Those were covered in all kinds of colors, beads and decorations coming from all kinds of lands. Some refugees would have decorations that they happily gave him, even though those people have moved on, he still has the memories of their presence in his youth.

Suga wore traditional brown omegan robes, a three-layered piece. A bottom layer of thin cloths covering the chest and rear separately, followed by a middle slip of smooth texture that covered the whole body, and lastly a top layer in a coat-like fashion with a hood.

His feet were bare in the main house, the floor was a bit dusty and dirty, but it was nothing too drastic for it to be fussed over.

“Keiji?”, he softly called out into the mostly empty kitchen.

Akaashi, stationed at the cleaning barrel, leaned back in response, “Yes, Koushi?”.

Akaashi was the tallest of the orphanage owners. He always looked serious and stern, but all the cubs knew him to be sweet and gentle. His hair was cropped short, black with a few braids; sprinkled through with small beads. He always had on a layered necklace that made his long elegant neck even more graceful. It was covered in yellow and black shiny beads. He wore the same robes as Suga, but he was more relaxed about it, often letting the outer layers fall off his shoulder without fixing it.

Like now for instance.

Suga bit onto his lip as he wondered how to prose his question, “D-do…”, he took a deep breath, “Do you think it will reflect poorly on me to accept the wedding agreement so early on? You don’t usually see many omegas my age getting married.”

“Well”, Akaashi sighed through his nose as he scrubbed at a rather persistent plate, “I would say that your circumstances are quite different than most omegas. You don’t need to fuss too much about others….”, he paused, “Can you tell me, Kou….,”

Suga turned towards Akaashi, lightly leaning his hip against the counter, “Tell you what?”,

“Do you love Daichi? Truly?”, he parted his gaze from the plate in his hands, lifting a look through his lashes to peer at Suga.

“W-why, of course I do.”, Suga sputtered out, baffled, “W-we’ve been courting since forever! Whether or not I love Daichi isn’t the issue….”,

Akaashi put the last plate onto a drying rack and began to dry his hands on a sash around his waist, “Then tell me what the issue is.”

“I’m worried the townsfolk will think poorly of me. U-usually when omegas get married around this time…. You know, it’s due to wedlock. I’d hate to drag Daichi or myself down because-“,

Akaashi stepped close to Suga, lightly pressing a thin digit to the boy’s rosy lips, and raising his other hand to brush some stray hairs out of Suga’s eyes. Suga in turn pulled Akaashi’s fallen sleeve back onto his shoulder, “Koushi I see where you’re going with this, and you needn’t worry because that won’t happen. The whole town knows of your situation. It would take quite an ignorant fool to judge you”,

A distant voice from the pantry lazily added in, “Also, this is for you and the orphanage. It’s none of the towns people’s business what’s going on. Ignore our nosy society for now and enjoy your life”.

Kenma tiptoed from behind the pantry door, cradling a small jar of apple jam. His robes were just a tad bit long on him, leaving his sleeves to partially cover his hands. His hair was the longest of them all, but his height was the shortest. He had thick black tresses that laid down his back in gentle waves, and they turned a gentle golden color at the ends from an incident that involved dye years ago.

Kenma’s long bangs would often completely cover his face, so Akaashi made it a habit to pin and tie back the young omega’s bangs off and out of his range of sight. It was tied into thick braids that had leather ties on the ends, cinched off with some red feathers that’s fallen from Kenma’s favorite chicken in the yard. The braids framed the boy’s gentle jaw, and since he was so short he was constantly looking upwards, making his eyes appear bigger and doe-like.

Many in their town found him adorable, but those who knew him were smart enough not to annoy him.

Suga’s fingers nervously fidgeted against his robes and strings, “Thank you, Kenma. You too, Keiji. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m-“

“You’re going to be married in two days’ time. I would be nervous, too. We all get uncomfortable around judging eyes”, Kenma let out a soft chuckle. He began pulling small slices of prepared bread out of a short ceramic dish.

Suga snorted, “Ken, we just finished eating dinner”,

“ _And_ doing the dishes”, Akaashi calmly added with a raised brow.

“This is my dessert”, he murmured distantly as he began spreading the sweet-smelling apple jam across the soft bread, “I’ll do the dishes in the morning as compensation.”

“Fair enough”, Akaashi said, “Suga and I are headed to bed. We’ll check the cubs’ rooms and make sure they’re asleep. Goodnight, Kenma. Sleep well”,

“I will. As to both of you”.

Akaashi’s small waist was made apparent by the tight sashes he always tied about his middle. His hips swished as he walked, and he always held his head up high.

Suga and Akaashi moseyed down their long corridors, blowing out candles as they went, and quietly checking that all the cubs were asleep in their bedrooms. They went door by door, poking their heads in to look at small masses of cubs cuddling together in low nests. Their low nests were small cushiony surfaces built into the floor, padded by mattresses of straw and wool, topped with soft blankets and multiple pillows.

Akaashi paused outside of his door when he reached the end of the hall and turned to Suga, laying a gentle palm onto his shoulder.

“You have no reason to regret or worry for your marriage. Daichi loves you just as much as you do him, and _if need be_ you know he’ll protect you from any nay-sayers. Rest without any worries, okay? You need your beauty rest leading up to your special day”,

“Okay, Keiji, I will”, he gave his fellow omega a soft smile, leaning in to give him a tight hug. They softly nuzzled their necks before breaking apart.

Suga entered his bedroom, the large door squeaking with age. His feet audibly slid by into a side room he used as his bath, and began brushing at his teeth. He had a small mirror in his bathroom, it was old and dusty, but he still loved it with all its wear. He pushed some of the hair around his face behind his ears before rising his mouth in a nearby water bucket. He turned to where there was a small aqueduct in the corner of the bath where he’d pour the used water and waste, and emptied the soiled water.

“Mama Kou?”, a small, distant voice echoed out behind him.

He turned around but didn’t see anyone in the doorway, so he eased into the hallway, trying to keep the door from squeaking too loudly in the middle of the night.

At first he saw not one, but  a second later he watched as three tiny heads poked out from a door down the hall. A little girl with messy blonde hair came forward, her pudgy fist rubbing roughly at her eyes. A slightly taller boy came in close behind her, his own hand clenched into the girls sleeping robes. The third, more quiet and secluded boy stayed a step behind, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands as he didn’t know where to put them.

“Hitoka”, Suga softly cooed, crouched down, “C’mere sweetie, what are you three doing up?”

Yachi padded forward, making the boy behind her be tugged along. His wild hair was a mess of bright reds and light blondes; his typically wide eyes were hooded with sleep. Suga let the back of his hand caress the girl’s puffy cheek. She leaned into the touch instantly.

“Can you sing to us, Mama Kou?”, she murmured.

“We can’t sleep”, the boy whined behind her.

The tallest of the three stayed in the doorway, staring with big blue eyes, “W-with Mama Kei, too?”, he stammered out.

Suga softly clicked his tongue, “ _Oh_ you three. We’d just checked your rooms; why didn’t you ask us then?”

They all fidgeted in place, “We thought we’d just fall asleep later”, Yachi spoke on their behalf.

“You little fakers”, Suga grinned, “I’ll go get Mama Kei, wait for us in your nest”.

A few yawns and a sleepy, “Okay”, was heard as he straightened his legs and went to Akaashi’s bedroom. The cubs retreated into their rooms, noisily flopping down into their downy bed.

He knocked three times on the tall door in front of him, remaining gentle so as to not disturb anyone in the orphanage who was sleeping. He waited and waited for a few minutes, only to get no response. His brow furrowed; what could possibly be taking Akaashi? He knocked again, and waited a few more minutes until he grew impatient. Suga eased the door open, wincing at the squeaking hinges. He heard the sound of rapid movement, sheets being thrown about and a frantic, “J-just a sec”, he heard Akaashi call out.

“Oops, I’m sorr-“, Suga stopped mid step, breath held in his throat. He saw Akaashi half-dressed with only his first layer of clothes on, a sharp blush spread across his shoulders, and his hands pushing down on something thrashing between his…. legs?

“ ** _Koutarou!_ Hold still** ”, he hissed, aggravated by immense embarrassment.

“ ** _Keiji!_** ”, Suga whisper-exclaimed as he shut the door sharply behind him.

“Koushi, just wait a s-second”, he tried to calmly reason.

“H-hey Suga”, Bokuto sheepishly said, rising his head but still shielding Akaashi behind his wider frame. Nearly all of his robes discarded, his chest exposed, but luckily his lower half covered by his sash and pants. ‘Luckily’ being used optimistically as he wasn’t _wearing_ the pants.

“I… It hasn’t even been that long since we were- **_Keiji_** , oh my gods, there are _cubs_ in the next room!”

Akaashi laid his forehead to the palm of his hand in annoyance, “I will admit that I am not the proudest of myself, right now.”

“How did he even get in so fast? Oh gods, he wasn’t _waiting_ for you in here was he?”, Suga groaned, “Keiji, it is my responsibility to run this orphanage properly. It is also my responsibility to not allow the two of you to secretly mess around because that damages my reputation! This is a safe home for _cubs_ , not for _hormone driven alphas_ and their _omegas_ ,”

“I know, Koushi, I’m sorry okay? I was meaning to tell you-”,

“No, that doesn’t cut it!”, his sharp eyes snapped towards the offending alpha, “Bokuto, _will you please_ , put on your shirt! Some clothes, anything?”,

“S-sorry”, he mumbled, scrambling around the mass of Akaashi’s nest, trying to discern which clothes were his and which were Akaashi’s. He looked pretty silly since he had to keep his front covered by his loose pants that he, for some reason, _still_ hadn’t put on.

Suga pointed an accusatory finger in their direction, “Bokuto, gods so help me, I will deal with you later. Kei, you know what I came in for?”, he asked, chastising his friend, “Hitoka, Tobio, and Shouyou wanted us to _sing them to sleep_ ”,

Akaashi deflated a little bit, “I’m sorry, Koushi, it won’t happen again. I promise”,

Bokuto shifted his eyes around, a little anxiously, “…So, do I like, have to leave? Cause, I missed the last carriage to go back to the port and one won’t be here until morning. And the guard captain gets really pissed if-“,

“ ** _Just!_** ”, Suga huffed, “Just stay, but you two better not mate under my roof _or so help me_ ”,

Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly, “ ** _Oh!_** Don’t even worry about that! Keiji said he isn’t stretched out eno- _mmmf!”_

Akaashi clamped a sharp hand over the alpha’s mouth, damn near clawing the boy’s cheek out, “ ** _Koutarou_** , we won’t be doing anymore to tarnish Koushi’s reputation. Nor, will we further embarrass me. Isn’t that right?”

Bokuto nodded.

“Koushi give me one moment, and I will meet you in the hall”, he spoke through gritted teeth.

Suga nodded, stepping backwards to open the door and quietly enter the hallway.  

He closed the door behind him but he could hear the quiet whispers of arguing, a sound like someone lightly being hit, and a low pleading whine that would’ve sounded omegan had it not obviously been Bokuto’s voice. A few more sharp responses followed along with footsteps and some shifting sheets.

“Mama _Koooou_ ”, little Hinata whined, “Where’s Mama Kei?”,

The door behind Suga slid open on cue, Akaashi (now fully clothed) slipping in behind Suga and wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle, “I’m right here, sweetie”, he cooed. Suga tried to keep a serious don’t-think-you’re-not-in-trouble-anymore face, but it always melted easily when Akaashi cuddled him close. Suga couldn’t stay mad when Akaashi nuzzled against his cheek, and he gently returned the affectionate action.

They all made their way into the dark room, the whole space filled with the soft impenetrable scent of cubs. The sheets rustled as the little ones got comfy, Suga and Akaashi pulling up their covers to surround them into a warm cocoon. They each got a soft kiss on their foreheads, and gentle fleeting touches. Tobio silently stuck his hand out into the air, and Akaashi took it into the palm of his hand, softly stroking the soft skin with his larger thumb.

 

Before the two had even reached the half-way point of the song, all the cubs’ eyes were firmly shut, their mouths hung open with globs of drool sliding down their cheeks, and even baby Tobio had his nose buried in Hinata’s hair (matting it with his excess snot). The two continued to sing, harmonizing beautifully, and running their fingers through the cubs’ soft hair. They sung until the end, and still they waited a bit more to make sure the cubs were calmed and fast asleep.

 

The room was plunged into complete darkness as Akaashi quietly closed the door. When he turned around he’d jumped in surprise to see Suga standing right before him, his normally curved lips in a tight line. He settled a calming palm over his stuttering heart.

“How long has this been going on?”, he whispered, “Is Kenma involved, too?”.

Akaashi took in a deep breath, “A couple months. Kuroo and Bokuto come up to visit at the same time”.

Suga’s mouth hung open in disbelief, “And you never thought to tell me?”.

“Well, we…. It just started to happen and it became a little bit of a habit. We didn’t mean to keep it from you, we were actually just planning on letting you know after the wedding. But before we just didn’t know how to bring it up to you, and they just kept coming over”.

Suga sighed, disappointed, “Alright, well, I’m happy I know about it now, I guess”,

“I’m sorry, again, Koushi”,

“It’s alright. I forgive you. If something like this is happening again, just tell me. I won’t be mad-“

“You seemed rather upset earlier”,

The shorter of the two scoffed, “Well, yeah! I was surprised. He was….”, Suga made vague gestures towards Akaashi’s pelvis, “ _Down there!_ Wouldn’t you be surprised, too? If Daichi and I were like that?”,

Akaashi pursed his lips and gave a soft shrug, “Well, the two of you have been courting longer than all of us have, so we sort of thought…... you’d already done things like that”,

“No”, Suga gasped surprised at Akaashi’s assumption, “We actually haven’t”,

“Hn... interesting”, Akaashi murmured without thinking.

“Huh? ‘Interesting’? What’s that supposed to mean?”,

“Nothing”, he responded coolly. Akaashi gently guided the shorter omega back towards his bedroom.

“What do you mean nothing?”, Koushi threw back, “Hey, it wasn’t just nothing-“,

“Hush, Kou. Rest well, I love you”, he said. He gently pecked Koushi’s head and gave a soft grin as he opened his own door and swiftly stepped inside, shutting it firmly behind him.

 

Koushi padded into his bedroom. It was empty with a warm breeze filtering through, the pale ivory linens that framed the window gracefully waved. The floor held a negligent amount of dust, but small particles shined and reflected the glorious moonlight well. It looked like the air floating around his feet glittered. The full moon looked so close and large, Suga almost found himself lost in it.

Eventually, he had gotten prepared for bed quickly. He’d swiftly washed up, and changed out of his daily robes for his sleeping pair. He was just about to get into his own low nest when he heard shuffling outside of his window.

 “K-koushi?”, a deep voice stammered behind him, making the young boy to nearly jump out of his skin, “Can you help pull me in?”

“ _Daichi_ what on earth- _!_ ”, he proclaimed in a hushed tone, but nonetheless he rushed over and helped his (nearly slipping) fiancé in through the open window.

They both fell back onto the floor, just shy of the omega’s bed, making them land with an _oof_.  Some of the leftover dust lifted into the air and it filtered around them.

Suga had landed on the soon-to-be-his alpha’s chest, their legs tangled in a mess, “What are you doing here?”, he lifted a hand to wave the floating dust away.

Daichi made a small grunt in the back of his throat, sitting up all the way and pulling Suga closer into his arms, “And hello to you, too”

Suga playfully hit his chest, “You know I’m always happy to see you. But what are you doing up here, you haven’t climbed in through my window in years”, he shifted along with Daichi, leading him to straddle the alpha’s lap.

His eyes narrowed at their position and his mind immediately shifted back to Akaashi, “Did you plan something? Something that we probably shouldn’t be doing up here?”.

“I wanted to see my _mate_ , is that so bad?”, he murmured in Suga’s ear, lightly sniffing his neck.

Suga tilted his head to give him more room and squirmed in his hold, “It is when you’re unlawfully breaking into my orphanage and we’re to be married in 48 hours. You just climbed into an unclaimed omega’s bedroom at night, with something _obviously_ planned out, how does that look to you?”.

“ _Hmmm_ ”, his deep voice vibrated against Suga’s collarbone, and he could feel the small smile curling into his fiancé’s face, “It looks bad, but I can’t bring myself to care”.

Suga’s face grew hot with his own blush, and he let out a shaky sigh, “Y-you… Keij-   _even Kenma-_ , why is everyone so active? Just, whatever. Ok. _Just_ _this_ once am I allowing this.… go to the bed, the floor isn’t even comfortable”.

Daichi easily picked Suga up as he walked the few couple steps to the omega’s low nest. It was a wide space of thick soft blankets and pillows, practically swimming in the young boy’s scent. He lowered them both down onto the soft surface, placing Suga’s head onto the biggest pillow at the center.

“You’re lucky none of the cubs wanted to sleep with me tonight, _and_ that I’m willing to go along with this,” Suga said.

“I’ll be sure to thank them”, Daichi commented as he easily laid on top of him. His strong arms surrounded Suga’s upper torso, and he leaned in for a kiss.

Suga kissed him back, nipping softly on his alpha’s lip as they slowly pulled away. They both drew in and out with kisses, tugging on their lips as they left and came back. Soon Suga found his arms draped across Daichi’s shoulders, long fingers splayed throughout the alpha’s hair.

Daichi pulled away gently, “I got something for you”.

Suga raised a curious brow, “Something like what?”,

He reached into his inner robe pocket, pulling out a long strip of decorated leather. It had markings and beads made into it. A marriage gift that all alphas give to their omegas.

“Aw, Dai”, he grinned, “It’s beautiful”,

He laid a soft kiss to Koushi’s forehead, “Can I put it on you?

A giddy bit of excitement rose in Koushi’s chest, “Yes”,

He carefully lifted the bottom of the boy’s robes, finding his leg. He tied the leather around his thigh, tight enough to stay but not enough to pinch his skin.

“ _Dai_ , I _love_ it”, he smiled brightly and pulled the alpha back down on top of him, letting their lips slot back together.

Daichi’s thick chest pressed into his own, pinning Suga down into the plushy bed beneath him. Suga tugged his hair once as his alpha’s tongue breached his lips, softly caressing and prodding about his mouth. Suga relaxed himself in Daichi’s hold, letting him take full control, and letting out small moans here and there.

Daichi didn’t try to hide when he brought up his knees, using them to push the omega’s legs apart. Easing his right leg higher and higher until Suga’s knee was rising above his hip. Suga tugged twice on the alpha’s hair and broke the kiss to gain his attention.

Daichi softly pulled away, his lips leaving Suga’s with a wet sound. The both of them stared into each other’s eyes, their breathing already a little too complicated for their proximity.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”, Suga asked, a small hint of playfulness in his tone.

“Getting closer to you”, he muttered matter-of-factly, staring at Suga’s lips as he tried to go for another kiss.

Suga’s thin index finger stopped him, “ _We shouldn’t_ ”, he whispered.

“ _Why not?”,_ Daichi whispered back, “You’re _mine_ and I’m _yours_ in just two days”, he turned his head to kiss into Suga’s palm, leading a trail from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.

“ _Dai_ ”, Suga whined softly, not even pulling his hands away from his affectionate fiancé, “We’re supposed to wait until marriage. Just because you gave me our gift early doesn’t mean we’re married yet”.

“I know that”, Daichi paused in his kisses, “Oh, wait. You don’t think I mean- _Oh_ , Kou, it’s not like I’m going to mate you right here”, he retorted back, leaning past Suga’s hand to reach the boy’s neck with his plump lips, “We can _fool around_ a little before we’re married, can’t we?”.

Suga relaxed again as Daichi softly kissed the base of his neck, an inaudible sigh of relief passing between his lips, “Define ‘fool around’, because you seem to really want to be in between my legs right now”.

His deep voice hummed as he lowered his head to kiss across Suga’s chest, the only open part of the sleeping robes, “Just kisses. And lots of touches here and there”.

Suga silently gulped, “And w-what does that have to do with being in between my legs, I asked”,

“I’ve always wanted to please you, Koushi. I just didn’t want to rush you or make you feel too pressured by bringing it up too early”, he used his other leg to push Suga’s other leg up and open. He lips dipped down, trailing across his sternum.

Daichi slowly pushed the one layer of Suga’s robe open, revealing a side of his bare chest, nipple peaked in interest. His kisses traveled across the omega’s chest until he met the hardened bulb, and he softly took it into his warm mouth.

Suga’s back gave a sharp bow on contact, his hand swiftly snapping to his mouth. He muttered out a little rushed, “ _Oh_ , _Dai_ , we shouldn’t”, but still let his alpha please him. The way the boy’s tongue rubbed and caressed him, he could feel the small flames of arousal in his chest and his stomach.

Suga let out soft coos, tiny mewls, as Daichi teased his chest and eased one of his hands to push the opposite side of his robes open. His thumb and index began teasing the other one. Both sides of his chest tingled with pleasure while he continued to softly cry into his hand.

His hips squirmed, wanting some form of contact as his grew more and more aroused. His gentle rubs and caresses gradually grew into harsh sucks and light pinches, and Suga’s back bowed gently into Daichi’s mouth.

“Dai, we’ve never done thi- **_ah_**!”, he whispered hotly, “O-oh, f-flick your- _yeah_ ”.

Mentally Daichi thanked the gods for asking Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo for good tips earlier because, never in his entire life had he ever heard Suga make such noises. Carefully, his motions lost momentum and he slowly eased down the energy of his ministrations. He eased off of Suga, slightly parting his own robes, “May I?”.

Suga’s entire upper half was a bursting red, his hand still covering his mouth, and his silver locks askew behind him on the pillow. The left side of his chest was a little purple due to Daichi’s previous tending. Small moles and freckles dotted the boy’s shoulders, and his smooth clear skin was shining. ‘ _Absolutely gorgeous_ ,’ Daichi thought.

Suga gave a rushed nod and didn’t once look away as Daichi slid his robes from his shoulders. The moonlight shined against the alpha’s tanned chest, accentuating his muscular frame, every bump and ridge across his firm stomach. His scent flowed more freely without his thick robes, and the warm smell of chocolate and barley spread into the room.

Koushi damn near died and went to heaven. The alpha kept the sash around his hips fastened, and lowered down on top of Suga. His lips trailed up from the boy’s chest to his neck, and Suga’s heartbeat increased tenfold as Daichi’s lips grew closer and closer to his scent glands. The alpha pressed his plush lips to the special spot on Suga’s neck, and the omega couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his lips.

When Daichi’s soft tongue lapped at his glands Suga’s knees jerked shut against the alpha’s waist, his whimpers grew into soft moans, and his hips rose and fell fluidly. His nails raked harshly across Daichi’s scalp, but the alpha didn’t mind.

Suga’s hands shook lightly as Daichi sucked part of his neck into his mouth and nibbled there, _“O-oh Dai..”,_

He was a bit embarrassed to hear his own voice shake with pleasure and nerves, but he couldn’t help it. Daichi just continued on, enjoying the sound of Suga relishing in every passing moment. He carefully eased his own hips down, allowing the two of them to finally let their sensitive areas touch.

When Suga bucked his hips again, this time he met the firm outline of his fiancé’s cock, and he didn’t even realize that that was exactly what he was waiting for. A louder moan slipped past his rosy lips and the back of his head fully rested on the pillow below him. His shoulders shoved back into the pillow with how hard he angled his hips high in the air.

The sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon spiked higher in the room, and Daichi’s mind was beginning to spin. With every buck and squirm he felt beneath him, he responded to it with twice as much enthusiasm. Daichi couldn’t even imagine stopping, and he didn’t pull off of the boy’s neck until he felt a couple harsh pushes on his shoulder.

He popped off, a little surprised at a sign of rejection, “Not good? Did I hurt you?”.

“No, really good. _Too good_. Sensitive”, Suga had nearly moaned, still deep into his palm.

The both of their chests were rising and falling swiftly, “You ok?”,

“ _Mhmm_ ”, his hum was still full of thick breaths, Daichi could feel the exhales against his chin, “N-no more there”,

His eyes lingered on the bright purple bruise he left on Koushi’s neck, “It’s okay, I won’t”, he ran a few fingers through Suga’s sweaty hair, “Can I try something else?”.

“S-something like what?”, Suga asked nervously, his mind going a million miles a second at all the sexual possibilities.

“You trust me right, Kou?”, he asked gently.

Suga’s eyes grew a little wider, “Yeah…?”,

“Will you let me take the rest off of you?”

“Y-yeah”, he stammered and lifted his hips. Daichi unfolded the sash from around Suga’s waist and eased the rest of the garments down his legs. He watched intently as he kept easing them down, watching the bands stretch around Suga’s wide hips. The moonlight made Suga’s legs look like they were glowing, long and elegant.

“Shit”, he whispered entirely to himself as his eyes raked up and down Suga’s curves, “Will you let me taste you?”

 “ _Oh my god_ ”, Suga made a light whining sound in the back of his throat as he rolled over onto his side, covering his whole face.

“What? K-Koushi?”

“ _Daichi that’s embarrassing_ ”, he cried, muffled by his pillows.

Daichi rolled Suga over onto his back and used the boy’s hips to pull him close, “It isn’t really. I just want to make you feel good. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to”,

Suga squeaked at feeling Daichi’s fingers squeeze into his cushioned hips, “……. But I do want to. I just… y’know”,

“What is it?”,

“I’m… _we shouldn’t be doing this_ ”, he whispered the last part almost inaudibly.

Daichi absently rubbed his thumbs in circles on Suga’s hips, “Why not?”,

“We’re not… _married_ …”, he complained.

“We will be in _two days_ , though. How about this”, he countered as he lowered onto his stomach, head laying onto Suga’s thigh, right over the sash he tied there, “You stop me if you don’t like it or change your mind. I’ll stop the second you tell me to”.

They waited together in silence, Suga’s brain shrieking with thoughts of all that could go wrong. He shifted his hips, feeling just how moist he already was between his legs from Daichi scenting him. He’d be outright lying if he said he didn’t want to.

Suga hid behind his hands bashfully, finally whispering, “…… _Okay_ ”,

Daichi’s grin practically glowed, “O-okay?”, he choked out with hope.

“Yea, okay”, Suga sighed, exasperated. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this right after scolding Akaashi and Bokuto for doing the same damn thing. Knowing full well that there were small cubs not even three doors down from them, and that there was a high chance that both Akaashi and Kenma could’ve been doing something fairly similar. They should be stopped, and he should be, too. And the fact that any cubs could walk in unsuspecting at any moment made him anxious. Maybe he should get up and lock the door. Maybe put a stool or a chest against the door to block it and-

Oh

**_Oh_ **

_Oh gods_

Suga could hardly control his voice as the most lustful sound of the night broke through his vocal chords. He covered his mouth with both hands, completely ashamed, but Daichi kept going. His warm, thicker hands were holding Suga’s thighs open, the weight and force of how strong they were, keeping Suga’s legs right where he wanted them to be, made Suga’s head spin.

And gods, _his tongue_. He slowly licked, flicked, prodded, with wide strokes. Sliding up and down between Suga’s excessively sensitive folds, lowly growling as he enjoyed his fiancé’s taste. It was the delicious cinnamon and sugar taste that Daichi knew, but there was still that flesh-like flavor that was indisputably _Sugawara Koushi_ , and he couldn’t keep himself from making loud, grand noises as he slurped and sucked.

Daichi still allowed his mind to remain clear enough to remember all the key points his friends had told him. He flexed his tongue stiffly, running it from Suga’s dripping opening all the way up to the boy’s soft swollen clit.

The touch had him rolling, huge jolts of pleasure blossoming out from between his legs. Each passing moment, Suga thought more and more about just how good Daichi’s mouth was. Suga could already feel the slight throbbing of pain in his lower back, a light cramp due to his back jerking harshly. With every movement from his alpha, Suga’s hips were lifting and grinding into his mouth. His head was thrown back, hips lifted high in the air, as he keened at all the sensual touches.

Daichi’s hands slid underneath Suga’s quaking thighs, sliding up to curl around his hips. He shifted between lightly teasing with his tongue, tracing the omega’s intimate lips, and nudging against the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Suga moan with the highest of whines the alpha had ever heard from him.

Suga’s plush ass was smashed against the alpha’s forearms as Daichi began to lift him a little. He was hunched over, eyes closed in bliss as he sucked gently onto Suga’s clit. The boy’s whines turned rugged and deep. Suga’s brows cinched in tightly, his chest rising and falling with each gulp of air he took into his needy lungs.

Suga’s hands snapped down to Daichi’s head, firmly digging his fingernails into the alpha’s scalp in an attempt to find some stable form of grounding for himself. He’d never felt so much stimulation in his whole life, and Daichi kept sucking, savoring his slick and every taste he could experience.

He couldn’t get a moment to breathe. Suga’s chest was rising and falling too fast, his moans and groans coming in short harsh bursts, and his hips still finding a way to clench and thrust while being manually lifted.

“I… _oh_ , **_fuck_** , Dai. Yes, _gods_ , _yes_ ”, he moaned lustily, mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure.

He allowed each steady climb to wash over him, the sweet tingly feeling of almost reaching his peak before pausing and starting back from where he started. His toes curled harshly in the air, his thighs were soaked with slick, and he never quite gained control over how many times he called out Daichi’s name.

Suga’s stomach clenched, the thin outline of his muscles showing with the force of his body’s jerking motions. He felt this climb coming on quickly, faster than the previous few times, and he knew with this momentum he was about to climax.

His _Oh’s_ and _Yes’s_ , got louder, and closer in frequency, signaling to Daichi that he was just barely there. Daichi let his eyes open, rising his gaze to Suga’s and they both met eyes. He gripped onto Suga’s hips to keep him from squirming, using his harsh stare and rumbling growl to remind Suga what dynamic he was dealing with.

Each push of the boy’s hips brought wave after wave of slick onto his tongue and against his face, making Daichi’s possessive growls get deeper and louder. The sound was so _alpha_ , so overpowering, so demanding, it made Suga reach that peak that he couldn’t before.

His back thrust upwards, the only support he had was Daichi and his own head that was jammed into the pillow behind him. Suga’s voice almost echoed in the room, but whether or not he was heard was a matter way over the boy’s head. He bared his neck to the ceiling, the only image burned into the insides of his eyelids was of Daichi staring deep into his eyes, telling him without words to submit to his alpha.

Suga’s hips shook, his breath coming into him in huge huffs as he slowly calmed down. The hands he had buried into his alpha’s hair slowly retracted, and Daichi began to let him down once the burst of satisfied omega pheromones reached his senses.

He collapsed back into the soft floor of his nest, entire body buzzing with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Even closing his legs and shifting onto his side made him squirm with oversensitivity. Daichi straightened out his spine, stretching himself out to lay next to Suga, and propping himself up on one arm.

Had Suga not already been blushing like mad, he would’ve gotten even redder as he looked at the alpha’s face. He reached down for one of their discarded robes, and lifted it to wipe over Daichi’s soft lips with a shaking hand. When he pulled the cloth away, he was a little mortified to see that Dai’s skin was still shining from his slick.

“Good?”, Daichi asked, completely undeterred by what his appearance may be.

Suga’s eyes rolled as an embarrassed blush stretched across his face, “Don’t make me say it”, he murmured as he buried his head into a pillow.

“Hmmm…. You said lots of things just a moment ago, but it still feels nice for you to tell me when your mind is clear”, he leaned towards Suga, reaching an arm forward and hooking onto his thin waist. He tugged him close, putting himself flush against the naked omega.

Suga laid his forehead to the alpha’s chest, muffling out a soft, “Your tongue is really good”.

Daichi let his hands slide from his omega’s waist, running them over his smooth hips and round perky bottom, “That’s good because I didn’t really have much of an idea of what I was doing.”, he let his cheek lay onto the boy’s soft hair.

“You seemed pretty confident to me…”, Suga murmured.

“Hmm, I guess. Akaashi said he likes it when Bokuto acts confident like he knows what he’s doing and what he _wants_ sometimes. So, I tried it.”

“Well he’s not wrong….”, Suga sat up, “Wait, Akaashi? Did you ask _Keiji_ for advice?”,

A light pink began rising in Daichi’s cheeks, “Well, if I wanted to do the right things I wasn’t going in without a clue on what to do”,

His mouth gaped in surprise, “So this _was_ planned. I knew it”.

“Well”, Daichi held a sheepish expression, “I-I mean…. was it an okay plan?”.

Suga scoffed, but only gently, “Clearly it was. It was amazing…. How did you do all that? Did he tell you to do all those different things? Even the flick-y thingy?”

“No, that wasn’t him. I asked everyone. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, _and_ Kenma. They all told me different things. The flick-y thingy was Kuroo’s advice.”

Suga could see the mental image of the tall, smirking alpha, and he wasn’t too surprised. He silently snuggled himself in closer to Daichi, sheepishly lifting and wrapping a long slender leg around his fiancé’s hip. Daichi pulled a cover to lay over the both of them and they snuggled close, Suga’s button nose bumping against Daichi’s throat, and Daichi’s chin laying heavily but comfortably on his head.

Suga shifted his head to give the bottom of Daichi’s chin a kiss, and in return, Daichi looked down to lock lips with Suga. They didn’t kiss deeply, just softly, over and over so that their lips could softly brush against the other. It wasn’t a particularly exciting set of kisses, but it wasn’t boring either.

They laid still in silence for a while, Daichi even felt his eyes drift closed after some time, but Suga poked his chest. He stage-whispered, “Hey”, _poke poke_ , “Hey Dai”.

He grunted in response, not opening his eyes.

“You’re poking my leg”.

“M’sorry”, Daichi awkwardly tried to roll himself over, turning his hips in the opposite direction. The placement of Suga’s leg made it entirely too difficult.

“…. I never said I didn’t like it”, he snickered into the alpha’s ear, “Are you falling _asleep_? Hey, come back here”. Suga used the arm he’d thrown about Daichi’s middle to pull him back towards him, the both of them rolling until Daichi had him pinned down beneath him.

Daichi softly chuckled against Koushi’s throat, “I’m awake I’m awake”.

“Do you want me to return the favor?”, Suga softly asked with a roll of his hips. His fingers trailed a down across Daichi’s jawline.

“You d-don’t have to if you don’t want to”, he stuttered as he sat up to look into Suga’s eyes.

Koushi giggled, “Would I ask if I didn’t want to?”,

“U-uh, um-“,

He grinned wolfishly in response, “I wouldn’t”.

Suga yanked on the back of Daichi’s neck to pull him into a warm kiss before the alpha could say any more words, and he rolled his way over on top of him.

Daichi melted into the kiss easily, his eyes slipped close, and he shivered at the feeling of Koushi’s hands running over his chest. Koushi slid his palms all the way down to the muscular stomach underneath him, and stopped them just before the alpha’s hips. He softly rubbed there, feeling the way Daichi’s muscles tensed and moved.

He lifted himself just high enough that Daichi needed to open his eyes and search for his lips, and Koushi gently stopped him from sitting up, “So, do you want me to?”.

 Daichi gulped, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, “Yeah”,

“How bad do you want it?”, he lightly teased. Koushi gradually crawled backwards until he was hovering over the alpha’s bulge.

“D-don’t make me say it”, Koushi loved seeing how red his cheeks looked.

“ _Why?_ You’re mine and I’m yours in just two days”, he parroted with a rueful lilt to his voice.

Daichi huffed feeling his own words pinch at his ego. He let one of his hands softly push Koushi’s longer strands out of his face, feeling the boy’s silky hair trail between his fingers. He laid his hand on top of his head, keeping the hair at bay.

Koushi grinned and lowered his head to lightly kiss him through his last layer of robes.

\-----

“You smell just like him”, Kenma murmured next to Koushi as they were putting away the newly dried set of clean breakfast plates.

The morning sun was shining bright above the horizon; the kitchen in a bright yellowish glow. Suga and Kenma were both standing in front of the cleaning barrel. Suga dried and Kenma put things away.

He froze, “Is it obvious?”,

The shorter bobbed his head in a gentle nod, “Blatantly”.

Koushi groaned softly.

“It’s best to just rub your glands in the morning. You smell more like yourself after you’ve let your scent out. That’s what I do. But, you don’t really have to worry about hiding his scent on you for long”,

“Tip noted”, he muttered, “Where did Keiji go? We’ll need to start music time soon”.

“He was walking into town to get some things from the market. I’m not sure what he needed, but he shouldn’t be long”.

Koushi nodded, handing over the last few plates and wiping off his hands, “I guess the cubs can play a bit longer, then”.

“No harm in that”, Kenma chuckled.

After they finished up in the kitchen, the two of them walked off towards the back courtyard where the cubs often played in the sand and ran about to play ball. The sun was hidden behind some thick trees, the light filtered across the ground prettily. The sound of children’s’ laughter and yelling was abundant, making the atmosphere light and happy.

“Sooo…”, Kenma trailed as he made his way to a short bench outside. Koushi followed behind, taking a seat next to him, “Daichi came over last night?”,

He grinned and took in a deep breath, the air smelling like moist dirt and wheat, “Yes. He did.”

Kenma had a tiny smile on his face, “Pray tell, what could’ve made you smell the way you do now? Surely it wasn’t just a little talk… well, that mark on your neck is a pretty good indicator-”,

 _“Ha ha ha”,_ Koushi faked, “All I can say is that now I can see why you and Keiji didn’t go out of your way to stop them from visiting.”

“Does that mean it’s still something that needs to stop?”

“ _Yes_ , Ken”, Koushi leveled him with a look, “Regardless of how much we enjoy it, it’s still inappropriate. Surely you agree?”,

The shorter hummed, running a few fingers through his hair, “Can you braid it, please?”, he avoided the question. There wasn’t much that Koushi could do in response.

He softly sighed, “Yeah”.

Kenma turned to face his back to Suga, and pulled his knees in tight against his chest. He rested his cheek onto his kneecap and absently tugged onto a tiny plant that seemed to be growing between the wooden planks of the bench.

He loved having his hair braided, especially when Koushi, Keiji, or Kuroo did it. They always used soft slow motions that almost put him to sleep. Koushi would lightly press his nails into the crown of his head and drag them down; combing through the loose tangles he had. It always felt so great he couldn’t keep himself from purring.

Time passed easily with the gentle breeze, sunshine, and fresh air. Kenma dozed off for a moment, leaning back into Koushi’s arms while the taller kept his eyes out for the cubs. Random loose strands of his hair lifted in the wind and tickled his nose, but he didn’t feel like using his energy to move them back into place.

He sneezed.

Koushi pat his head and ran his hand down the boy’s smooth long hair to push the hairs behind his ear.

“Mama Kou!”, a tiny voice yelled out.

He saw Hinata across the courtyard, holding one of the old leather balls the kids played with, “Yes, sweetie?”.

“Tobio won’t toss to me and he called me stupid!”, the cub whined.

“What?! No I didn’t, I never called you stupid!”

He thrust his tiny finger forward in accusation, “Yeah you did!!”.

“Nuh uh!”,

“ _Yah huh!”,_

_“Nuh uuuuuuuh!”_

_“Yah huuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!”,_

“ ** _Hey!_** Shouyou, Tobio, no fighting! Sweetie, he probably doesn’t feel like playing that right now. You can come over here, Mama Ken and I can toss to you”,

The moving and shouting made Kenma squirm, and upon opening his eyes he covered his nose. A strong breeze rushed in and Kenma’s brows scrunched. Koushi watched him pinch at his tiny nose curiously, “What?”.

“Koushi…”, Kenma sat up and leaned over to raise his dainty palm and cover his mouth as he whispered, “Just to let you know, don’t let him cum on you, that’s why you smell so strongly of him. You kind of reek actually”.

Koushi gaped at him in shock because _how did he know_ , and _wow that’s really embarrassing_ -

“Mama Kou! Mama Kou!”, the tiny ball of sunshine was hurdling its way straight for Koushi at top speed, “Let’s play!!”.

The grey-haired boy quickly caught onto the cub before he could fall and hurt himself, “Alright, Shouyou”, he tried to softly nuzzle him but his small body pulled a little ways away.

The little boy in his arms wrinkled his nose, “Why do you smell so funny?”

Kenma snorted.

Koushi quickly shot Kenma a look, _the_ look, and turned back around, “Sorry, Shou. I smell a little bit like Daichi right now because he came to visit me this morning”.

“ _A little bit?”,_ Kenma murmured to himself

“Did he put that on your neck?”, Shouyou’s brows drew in together, “And why didn’t he wanna spend the day playing?”.

“U-uh. U-um”, he cleared his throat and avoided the first question, “No he couldn’t, not today, sweetheart”, he smiled, “He has to work at the shop, remember?”.

“Oh, yeah…”, the redhead looked off a little sadly, “Can we visit him?”

Little Yachi had made her way over to Koushi and Hinata in the grass, “Are we gonna go see Daichi?!”, she exclaimed loudly enough for other cubs in the yard to hear.

A few more other little ones rushed over, balls and playing ropes left behind in the dust, “Daichi?? Daichi!”, they all yelled out.

Koushi giggled, “Well, I suppose since it’s practically a unanimous decision, we can go visit Dai”.

The cubs all shouted cheers.

Koushi turned around to face his best friend on the bench, “Do you think we’ll catch Keiji on the way?”

Kenma shrugged and sighed softly, “Who knows? I’ll go get our hard sandals”.

 

And that was how Koushi and Kenma found themselves walking into the busier part of town with their cubs. They all held hands, looking like a huge jumbled paper doll chain. Tobio grew a little fussy on the way down (he didn’t have his milk that morning), so the chain was temporarily broken after Koushi perched the boy onto his hip. Yachi had her tiny fist wound tight against Kenma’s robes, and the boy didn’t mind much as long as she didn’t pull. She didn’t.

The town square was considerably large, the main thing was that it was big enough to lose curious cubs in, so Koushi was cautiously keeping a head count as they got into the more populated areas. Off in the distance, he saw the familiar store stall attached to a building. There didn’t seem to be anyone behind the counter, but Tobio raised a tiny finger in the air to point off to the side, slightly behind the medium sized building where there was a muscular man chopping fire wood.

“Oh, _there_ he is”, Suga murmured, “Thank you, Tobio, you have such a keen eye”. He dropped a big wet kiss on the little boy’s cheek and Tobio tried to hide his blush into Koushi’s neck.

The group made their way over, the sound of _thunks_ signaled wood smacking against the ground gradually grew louder and louder the closer they got.

 ** _“Daichi!!”,_** Shouyou bellowed as he ran at full speed towards the man who was holding an axe, nearly making Koushi and Kenma’s hearts leap into their throats.

Thankfully Daichi was always aware of his surroundings, and upon hearing the cub he put the axe down and away next to the tree stump he used as a pedestal. The tall alpha dropped to a knee so he could envelop the cub into a big hug.

“Eww you’re all sweaty-!”,

Daichi laughed, “I’ve been chopping wood in the sun all morning, what did you think would happen?”

Hinata laughed back and crawled his way around the alpha like a monkey until he was perched on his back. Daichi kept a hand behind him to keep the cub from falling off as he stood. Koushi came towards him, all the other cubs scattered about near their ankles.

“Hey Dai”,

“Hey Kou”, he grinned and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss.

Tobio frowned, “ _Ewwwww_ ”, he complained.

Soon enough the other cubs heard it and whined out their protests, too. Daichi ignored them and leaned in to give another kiss to his fiancé.

Kenma made a face to mock the two and picked up Yachi (who was still holding onto his robes). He made his way over to a small grassy patch nearby and sat with her in his lap.

Yachi laid her head against his chest and a few other little ones walked over to sit next to them. He lightly pat her head and combed through her tangled hair with his thin digits.

“So, how’s work?”, Koushi asked. Tobio let out a tiny whine and wiggled in his arms, so he carefully let the boy down.

Daichi gently leaned down and Hinata hopped off his back, immediately running off to chase down a now speeding Tobio, “It’s good. Pretty slow today honestly. Not much was happening so I decided to come back out here. Chop some wood for the fire.”,

Koushi hummed.

“Where’s Akaashi?”,

“Oh, he’d gone to the market a while ago. I’m… actually not sure why he isn’t back, yet. He might be looking for those nice fruits from the outskirts, since they’re hard to come by”, he reasoned, “Somewhere out there”.

He motioned out to the view before them and Daichi nodded, and they both turned to look out over the rest of the town down the hill.

The horizon looked foggy and gray now. A sharp contrast to the beautiful clear blue skies they’ve seen for most of the day. Then it clicked in Koushi’s mind. Smoke was what it was. It had to be smoke off in the center in the town. That’s what it looked like, at least.

“Whoa… what’s going on, look over there”,

“Hn?”, Daichi’s brows furrowed, “Is there a fire?”

Koushi reached for the alpha’s arm without thinking, “Is it spreading?”,

“I’m not sure, It’s hard to see with-“, his words halted, “You’ve got to be kidding me”.

Down the hill and off to the side, there was a huge group of golden carriages and tall war horses. Men adorned in armor, wielding swords and lances alike were gathered. A few towns people were on the ground in front of the group, kneeling.

“Dai? What is it?”, he voice grew taught with apprehension.

His whole body tensed, “Those are Roman soldiers”, he said.

“What?!”, Koushi exclaimed.

Immediately Daichi turned them both around, “Get the cubs and go back to the orphanage _now!_ ”,

Kenma hopped in place, startled, “W-what? What’s going on?”,

“There’s an invasion”, Koushi shouted and he scooped Hinata up into his arms, “We need to get back to the orphanage now”.

Kenma was on his feet instantly, cradling Yachi as she was holding on tightly to his neck, “What about Akaashi?”,

Koushi gasped, “Daichi!”, the alpha whipped around.

“They’ve got _horses_ you need to move-“,

“Akaashi’s still out there somewhere!”, he was about to panic.

Daichi rushed forward, framing his face in his hands, “I’ll find him, you get to safety. I love you, and I’ll come for you”, their lips met briefly but it was a passionate press.

Koushi’s heart was beating so fast watching his fiancé rush away into his shop and emerging with a short sword. They didn’t have any time left to waste.

They all compounded together tightly, going as quickly as they could back towards the orphanage. Gradually the streets grew thick with traffic; people rushed to and fro to get into their homes and bunkers. Mothers were yelling and calling out for their cubs, Fathers ran about to grab anyone along with their family and head to safety. It was slowly becoming pandemonium.

It took them a while, but they finally made it to the orphanage. They ran in, the sound of multiple pairs of feet shuffling about only heightened the two omega’s sense of fear. They went into the farthest room down a separate wing of the building, a place that appeared to only be made for storage. Behind heavily stocked shelves was a blocked hole in the wall that lead to a small bunker beneath the orphanage.

Koushi and Kenma directed all of the young children down into the bunk, and then they covered the hole with a thick board. They both then used their combined strength to push a thick heavy rack against it.

“Don’t come out and don’t make any sounds until we come back and say so, okay?”, Koushi called out through the blockade they made. A few small voices murmured their understanding and then it was silent. Purely silent.

“We love you all so much”, Kenma softly told them.

They quickly walked out of the storage room and closed the door behind them, making sure it was properly shut and appeared undisturbed.

Koushi wrung his hands, “How do you think Akaashi is? Daichi? Oh gods, this type of thing hasn’t happened since we were young, Ken”,

Kenma drew forward and wrapped his arms around Koushi’s middle, “I know. But we should be grateful. We could have just been staying up here ignorant to the threat in our town. He will be fine and so will Daichi”.


	2. A Step In The Seemingly Right Direction

Akaashi’s skull was harshly pounding. His vision had blurred and his eyes were burning in the thick smoke around him.

He had to get out.

Everything happened so fast, it was almost like a blur. He was shopping for a few materials and threads to make a newlywed gift for Koushi. His basket was progressively getting heavier as he went around until something went wrong.

He was giving the merchant a handful of coins when he watched the woman’s face completely drain of all color. The sharp acidic scent of fear tore its way through the air and that didn’t even make matters worse on its own. It was the way the foundation of the merchant’s shack began folding in on itself, fire making Akaashi’s skin feel like it was dry and peeling with proximity. Arrows were raining down around them, their tips smothered in flames.

Something hit his head and then he was on the ground; his sense of balance spiraling.

He was crawling, his knees scraping against rocks and hay as he tried to get to an area with clear air. But it was so hard to navigate with all the smoke filling his lungs and making his eyes water. He gagged with every other breath.

A hand appeared through the thick musk around him, and yanked him onto his feet. He gratefully leaned into the other form for stability. He and the unknown townsman ran forwards and around a corner to crouch behind a hut. Akaashi coughed and sputtered as his lungs took in the clean air. He wasn’t able to utter his thanks.

Without even thinking, he already had a hand poised in front of his face to rub, but the unknown person snatched his wrist.

“ _Don’t_ rub your eyes, and hold steady”, their calming and light voice was quiet. So, the both of them were hiding, Akaashi realized.

“W-what’s going on?”, he thinly croaked out, his throat still burning.

The other person hesitated, maybe they were looking around, “Roman soldiers. Tons of them”.

Akaashi gasped, his brows scrunching in worry, and his lashes fluttering, “What?! Have they made it far into town? U-up the hill-“,

“Stay right here”, they interrupted. Before Akaashi could even protest he heard their rapidly receding footsteps echo next to him.

He desperately tried to blink the blurriness out his eyes, but they were painfully dry. He winced but gripped his hands together to will away his urge to rub.

Suddenly, multiple steps started coming his way at an increasing speed. Akaashi’s heart leapt and he did all that he could do in that moment; run. The only imagery in his mind was a scene of multiple alpha soldiers surrounding a blinded, defenseless omega. He was on his feet faster than he could register his own shift in balance, and started bolting. But when he heard the distant calming voice call out, _“-Wait!”,_ his feet halted.

Akaashi had spun around and tried to rush his way back, begging to all of the gods that he wasn’t seen or heard by any invaders. In his haste, he tripped over a pile of rubble and wood, harshly twisting his ankle and falling on his elbows. He bit his lip until he drew blood to hold in the cry that was begging to break free past his mouth.

Those strong steady hands found him once more, and they helped him sit up.

“ _Oh, shit_ ”, they muttered, “Your ankle. How bad does it hurt? Mother, bring the water here!”

His voice shook, sounding painfully hoarse, “I s-sincerely apologize. I-I was so scared, I didn’t know it was you coming. I just tried to get away, I didn’t know if you were a Roman or-,”

A higher voice joined in, shushing him, “ _Quiet_ , _shhhh_ , it’s okay. Tip your head back, dear”.

He did as the woman told him, and his eyes ached as cool water began to rush over his face. He was able to blink back his vision, everything steadily coming into a smeared focus. The lip of a bowl was pressed to his lips.

“Drink”, and he did what he was told.

The water soothed his painful throat, but the leftover sting of the thick smoke was still just barely there, so he let out a few harsh coughs between sips.

“Can you stand?”, both strangers, a thinner young man and a thick set woman, offered their hands and Akaashi took them. With a squeeze, he rose to his feet, but immediately let out a small whine and directed his balance onto one foot.

The man wrapped an arm around his middle as he teetered off center, “Hurts pretty bad”, Akaashi gasped out.

“Rest against me. We need to find a way out-“,

“No! I can’t leave yet, I have to get up the hill, to the orphanage. M-my family is up there,”

The man and his mother exchanged worried looks, “There are soldiers everywhere. The path to the hill is far too open for us to travel up. We’d be begging to be killed”,

Akaashi’s heart shattered in his chest, and he began to look around, “Surely there’s some other way…..”,

It was silent as the two stared at one another seeming to have a telepathic conversation, then they turned to Akaashi, “Okay. We’ll help you”.

“Wait, no, I could never ask of you to risk your lives any more for me-”,

The woman smiled, “You don’t need to ask. We’re offering. _Doing_ ”.

She walked around to Akaashi’s other side and wrapped her warm arm around him as well. They shared a loving stare before they trudged off. The trio cautiously weaved their way through the main town, stepping over crumbling buildings, and (regrettably) dead bodies.

They were finally drawing close, distantly Akaashi could see the wall that traced about the town, signaling the nearness of the hill. And his heart was soaring, ready to grasp onto Koushi and Kenma and nuzzle them to his heart’s content.

“ ** _Halt!_** ”, a gravelly deep voice ordered.

Akaashi’s legs stopped and his stomach clenched tight at the alpha’s command. Both Akaashi and the woman next to him froze in all their movements. The man flanking Akaashi’s side took a few steps onward before noticing, making Akaashi fall forwards.

He scrambled to catch Akaashi as he stumbled, swiftly supporting his head before they fell to the ground. Not a second had passed before they all had sharp spearheads pointed to their throats. In the background, they could hear the sound of horses riding in, partially surrounding them.

“All of you, state your dynamic and status”, a different voice asked. It was less commanding, but the authority in their tone was nothing to snub at.

The townsman next to Akaashi raised his hands to show he was surrendering, “B-beta. Bonded, sir”.

Akaashi winced as the sharp blade was pushed harder right below his jaw.

“You, pretty one. State it.”

“Omega. Unbonded”, he grit his teeth and sent a warning glare to the soldier liberally cutting into his jaw.

A few soldiers laughed and murmured amongst themselves. It made his skin crawl.

“And the fat one?”, they all let out louder chuckles.

The woman’s head was firmly planted into the ground, her neck bared to the sky, “Omega. Bonded”.

The men that had their weapons to the three on the ground raised their heads, peering at a fellow soldier on horseback. The man wore shining armor. He hummed in thought, “Give me the beautiful omega”, he waved his hand as if to swat away a fly, “Do as you please with the rest”

 ** _“No!”,_** Akaashi immediately sat up, guilt gnawing at his soul.

His words meant nothing as sharp lances dove in, puncturing the man’s chest like it was a lump of dough. The blood arched and splattered onto Akaashi’s cheek, making him shutter, a harsh sob instantly taking him under. He shut his eyes and looked away before he could see the soldiers butcher the caring woman who helped him in his time of need. Their cries were imprinted into his memory.

He could barely begin to grieve as a shriek left his throat. Akaashi’s good ankle was snatched, and suddenly a soldier was on top of him. His face sweaty, and his foul musky scent oozed off of him in putrid waves. The man smelled aroused, but his scent was horrid. The only alpha scent he loved was Bokuto’s, so he wanted to gag. Akaashi shoved at the alpha’s shoulders, his face, his arms; anywhere to get the heavy man off of him, but it was to no avail.

The man used his legs to pin the omega to the ground, and then rained down a harsh smack against Akaashi’s cheek, the metal of his gauntlets scratching a bloody line across his right cheekbone. He cried out, his hands now holding his face. His heart was hammering in his chest, his vision smearing with tears, but he refused to let this happen to him. He looked off to the side and spied a relatively large rock.

With all his might and power he seized the thick rock, and swung with reckless abandon against the alpha’s head. Some of the man’s thick crimson dripped onto his face, but Akaashi didn’t have the time to care. The soldier roared in pain, clutching his skull and rolling over onto his side. Akaashi was free and he instantly started to limp away.

He was considerably fast for his ankle injury, half stumbling, and half running away. He was breathing with stuttered breaths, gasping with every burst of pain that radiated up his calves.

 **“Seize him!”,** a commander growled.

The threat had only fueled him to run faster, but Akaashi knew that being out in the open was bad for him. He could never outrun them all. So, he ducked and dashed his way between shacks and buildings. His knowledge of the town worked in his favor as he lost them.

At first, at least.

A few moments had past, and Akaashi was hiding between two buildings. A single soldier was running by, separated from his counterparts, when he spotted Akaashi slumped against a thatch wall. The roman raised a hand to his mouth, looking ready to amplify an alerting call, but he was stopped short as a fist connected with his face. He was knocked out cold, face to the sky, and eyes completely void of consciousness.

Akaashi was shaking with anticipation, his heart beat echoing loud in his ears as he frantically looked around for anymore soldiers.

“ _Akaashi?!_ Akaashi!”, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Oh, _thank the_ _gods_ , Daichi-!”, he cried into his hand as the alpha had run around the corner, immediately grasping the omega to his chest.

Akaashi’s knees buckled as he leaned into him, his shoulders shaking with his sniffles. Their hug was brutally tight, Akaashi was almost crushed, but he couldn’t care any less. The comfort from Daichi’s touch made his muscles loosen.

“Look at me, look at me, let me see your face”, he raised his gaze up with a knuckle to his chin.

He softly growled when he saw the omega’s bloodied cheek, “Did anyone else touch you? Are you hurt?”.

“No, n-nobody else touched me. It’s just m-my ankle”, his breaths stuttered, “I twisted it, I think, I’m n-not sure”, his throat felt tight as he felt more tears fall, “I was so scared, I thought I was going to _die_ -,”

“It’s okay, _it’s okay_ , I’ve found you. I got you, c’mon”, Daichi leaned down and heaved Akaashi into his arms, bridal style.

Akaashi held on tight, and he fisted his hands tightly in Daichi’s robes. He cried softly but now it was only from relief.

“I saw you from afar with those soldiers, and I followed you through some buildings to get through to you. That soldier nearly got us both killed”,

“T-thank you, t-thank you so much”, he cried into the alpha’s neck.

Daichi broke into a swift jog, running up into a thick set of trees that ran alongside the hill that they both needed to pass.

“I didn’t know there was a path out here”, his voiced wiggled as he sniffed.

Daichi huffed, tightening his grip around Akaashi as the terrain grew more complicated, “Most people don’t”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much more of this written, but I'm super indecisive about things. Thanks for being patient with my shitty updating <3


End file.
